Our Future
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: Flora's and Helia's life together continues with new problems, new places and new experiences. This is the sequel of 'Hidden Secrets'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(Flora's POV)**

 _-2 years earlier-_

 _It's our final year at Red Fountain and Alfea. Next year we'll be living on our own, having our own jobs and maybe even families for the others. Children are out of the question for me and Helia. I really want to have them but this is the one thing he's put his foot down and said no about. I've learnt to accept the fact as I don't want to be with anyone else. We just got married a few months ago and it's nearly the end of the year which means it's nearly time for all of us to graduate. The boys will graduate first and then we will. We've already done our tests we just stay at school and experience some other things like teaching some beginner fairies and things like that. The boys have their exams coming up soon. Anyway back to the present._

 _"I can't believe we had to do all our tests before the boys but they still get to graduate first." Stella whines for what seems like the 100th time today. We all can't help but laugh a little though._

 _"Life can be unfair Stella." Tecna tells her with a amused smile on her face. Miss Griselda then approaches us._

 _"Girls Miss Faragonda want to see you all in her office about a very important matter." Miss Griselda tells us all. We all nod and she walks off to tell off some freshmen fairies._

 _"I wonder what she wants to see us about, Miss Griselda said it was important." Musa says thoughtfully._

 _"We better go and find out, I hope nothing is wrong, the last thing we need is trouble when it's our last year here." Bloom says. We all follow her to Miss Faragonda's office. Once we get there Bloom knocks politely on the door before entering. As I'm the last one to enter I close the door behind me. We stand opposite Miss Faragonda but then it's not just her here, Headmaster Saladin is here as well. It must be very important._

 _"Hello girls. As you know the boys have their exams coming up very shortly, we want all of you girls to help with them. The boys have done their group exam where they work in their teams already but we want you to take part in your boyfriend's or for some of you husband's independent exam where they work alone." Miss Faragonda tells us. Thank God I thought we were going to have another enemy for a minuet._

 _"I don't understand, how would we take part in their exam?" Aisha asks confused._

 _"Well you'll all go in separate rooms and will have a sleeping spell put on you, a force field will then be put around you which the boys won't be able to see, there will be some monsters in the room which the boys will fight and only when all of them have been beaten will the force field come down and the sleeping spell will start to wear off, you'll wake up at different times as it's different for every person. You'll feel tired afterwards so you should probably go to sleep once you wake up as you'll need a proper rest." Saladin explains._

 _"Monsters!" Stella shrieks._

 _"You don't have to do this, we're not forcing you to do it we're just asking you if you'd be willing to do it." Miss Faragonda tells us._

 _"I'd do it but not with the monsters." Stella replies._

 _"What if for you we get Codatorta and put a spell on him to make him look and sound like a monster." Saladin suggests._

 _"I'll do it then." Stella gladly agrees._

 _"Unfortunately the rest of you will have to do it with the real monsters." Saladin adds turning to the rest of us._

 _"I'll do it, I mean it's for the guys." Aisha says._

 _"I'll do it as well." Bloom also agrees._

 _"The chances of something going wrong are very low so I'll do it." Tecna tells us._

 _"I'll do it, Tecna said that there's a low chance of something going wrong and I trust her." Musa then adds. It's just me now. I guess I have to do it._

 _"I'll do it as well, it's for the guys and they'd do the same for us if they needed to." I then agree thinking about Helia. This is for him and his exams which are very important as they can effect his whole life. I just hope nothing will go wrong and we'll all be fine._

 _As the day of the boy's exam came closer and closer we all started worrying more and more, even Stella! It was scary thinking about the exam as we're going to be asleep in a room with monsters around us waiting until the boys show up to save us. Then before we know it it's the day of the exam. We all get dressed and leave for Red Fountain with Miss Faragonda, it's really early as we have to do this without any of the students seeing us. We then all separate and go into different rooms that are all identical. The rooms are rectangular and in the middle of the room is what looks like a stone but as I lie down on it I realize it's extremely soft, on one side of the room is an elevator and the other side is a door. After a few minuets Saladin and Miss Faragonda walk into the room I'm in. I get comfortable but then doubt comes over me. "Are you ready?" Saladin asks me. I sake my head._

 _"I'm not sure about this." I tell them but it's too late as Miss Faragonda puts the spell on me and I have to fight to stay awake but it becomes too much and I fall into a dreamless sleep._

 _ **(Sky's POV)**_

 _-hours later-_

 _I go up the elevator and into the last room. There I see Bloom asleep lying on a stone in the centre of the room surrounded by six monsters. Why is she here? I spend a while sighting them until I win. I the grab Bloom and let a sigh of relief escape my mouth as I see she's unharmed. I run out of the room with Bloom asleep in my arms. Well that's my test over._

 _ **(Brandon's POV)**_

 _I go up in the elevator. Just one more room to go and then this is finally over. I go into the last room and gasp. Stella is laying asleep on a stone in the centre of the room surrounded by six monsters. I instantly start attacking them taking them by surprise. When there's only one left I try to grab Stella but I can't, something is stopping me. I destroy the last monster and then I'm able to grab her. I grab her and run out having just finished my final exam._

 _ **(Timmy's POV)**_

 _I enter the last room. I stare in horror seeing Tecna asleep laying on a stone in the centre of the room surrounded by six monsters. Having my gun ready in my hand I act logically. I hide where they can't see me in a dark corner. I quickly shoot at them until they're all destroyed. I then run over to Tecna, put my gun away and pick her up. I run out of the room with her in my arms. Thank God it's over!_

 _ **(Riven's POV)**_

 _I smirk having completed everything so far. Just one more room how bad can it possibly be? But when I open the door I see it's the worse then any of the other rooms. Musa is laying asleep on a stone in the centre of the room surrounded by six monsters. Seeing them in the perfect position I get my boomerang and throw it hitting four of them and destroying them. I then get out my sword and take care of the remaining two. I pick Musa up from the stone and carry her out. I hope she wakes up soon._

 _ **(Nabu's POV)**_

 _Having finished all the other rooms I go up in the elevator to my final one. As I enter I gasp at the terrible sight in front of me. Aisha is laying asleep on a stone that's in the centre of the room. She's surrounded by six monsters but I don't think they've harmed her which is a good thing.I use my magic to destroy each monster one by one until they're all gone. I then run over to Aisha and pick her up. I carry her out and smile a little seeing her unharmed. At least my exams are finished now._

 _ **(Helia's POV)**_

 _I go up the elevator ready to face whatever is in the last room. As I enter I look in horror. Turns out that I wasn't ready to face what was in front of me. There's a stone in the centre of the room which Flora is laying on asleep. She's surrounded by six grey monsters. I use the my laser strong glove to tie them up before I destroy all six of them. I then go to pick Flora up but before I get there another slightly bigger monster jumps on the stone next to her and swipes at her with it's claws, ripping her shirt near her stomach and scratching her stomach. It's not like the others though. It's bigger and instead of being grey it's jet black with bright red eyes. I don't waist time and I quickly tie it up before destroying it. I then quickly pick Flora up and run out with her in my arms. I can't believe my grandfather would let her be part of the exam. When I get out I realize it isn't just Flora, it's all the girls who have been part of our exams as I see the other guys running towards my grandfather with their girlfriends in their arms or for Nabu his wife. "Why were the girls part of this exam?" Nabu asks my grandfather._

 _"They had a force field arund them that would only come down after you defeated all the monsters so they wouldn't get hurt." My grandfather explains._

 _"That's not true, I defeated six monsters then went to get Flora but before I could get her another monster different to the others jumped on her and attacked her." I say._

 _"That wasn't one of our monsters, we only put six monsters in each room." My grandfather tells me. After a discussion we sorted out Flora's injuries and all the girls woke up one by one and then went back to sleep when we got back to Alfea. We all passed the exam and not long after we all graduated and then the girls graduated as well and we got on with our lives but we all remained friends._

 **(Flora's POV)**

Stuck in my memories I didn't notice what was approaching me until it was too late. I get knocked over and I can't help but laugh as my fairy pet stands over me, glancing down curiously. "Amarok!" I giggle as I gently push my magiwolf off me. Me and Amarok are bonded. A lot has changed since I started Alfea like when me and Helia got married two years ago. One of the best days of my life!

 **A/N Sorry I know some of you wanted to know what happened at their wedding etc but I'm not writing about that so I guess you can imagine it yourself if you want too. I'm going to try and put a title on every chapter now for at least this sorry but I might forget so sorry if I do. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. But if you want to know what this is about it's more like their life after the wedding. I was going to post this tomorrow but I just couldn't wait to post the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Flora's POV)**

I stand up with Amarok with me. I begin to walk with him to Red Fountain until we bump into two Red Fountain students. "Shouldn't you two be in school?" I ask them. They both turn around to face me as I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah we had to go to Alfea so we're running a bit late." One of them replies nicely.

"Shouldn't you be going the other way to Alfea this way is to Red Fountain." The other boy points out. He reminds me of Riven.

"I know where I'm going." I tell him. I continue to walk with them following behind me until we reach Red Fountain. As we get there Helia walks straight over to us.

"I see you took a bit too long at Alfea." Helia laughs seeing the two boys. They nod before giving him a curious look and motioning to me. "You know you can ask." Helia adds with a small smirk causing me to giggle.

"Ummm... who exactly is this?" The politer boy asks.

"Well as there is an announcement right about now which everyone is going to you will find out then." Helia tells them. They nods and go to the courtyard where we hold the morning announcements which we do everyday. Helia is now the headmaster of Red Fountain and I'm finally becoming a Professor here. I've been all over the place since we graduated and now after two years I'm finally becoming one of Red Fountain's Professors. I walk hand in hand with Helia to the courtyard. Once we get there we both go on the small stage area that's been set up for the morning announcements. They are murmurs as the boys watch us go up together but by this time Helia had let go of my hand.

"Silence." Codatorta shouts and instantly all the boys fall silent. All eyes are on us.

"Well the first thing is for all of you to meet your new Professor, Professor Flora." Helia starts as he motions to me. They start talking among themselves saying things like 'A woman teaching at Red Fountain!?' 'I wonder how he knows her' etc. Once everyone is quiet again Helia smiles. "No a short history lesson to answer some of your questions." Helia says causing some of the boys to groan. "As you know I was in a group of successful Specialists, Professor Flora here was one of the Winx that is how we know each other, she does know a lot about teaching you and she is in fact my wife." Helia tells them all. Suddenly I remember what I discovered yesterday.

"Helia I need to talk to you after this when I was away for my little magic study I discovered something huge for fairies." I tell him. He smiles and nods. Just then a familiar dragon land. All the boys get ready to fight but my grin grows. The dragon is Talath, my brother's dragon. "Tyler be more careful when and where you suddenly appear with Talath." I scold my brother. He laughs walking up to us.

"Well you're all dismissed." Helia says and everyone leaves.

"Tyler why are you here?" I ask him.

"Well it's your first day as a Professor so I thought I'd come and see you." Tyler explains. I nod as he gives me a small hug causing me to smile.

"We need to go and call Miss Faragonda I discovered something yesterday when I was researching fairy magic. I discovered it using my own magic so I need to make sure it works with all fairies and not just me." I explain. Tyler nods and Helia takes my hand in his. We go to Helia's office and closing the door behind us. Helia calls Miss Faragonda using the crystal ball on the desk. There is one in the office of all three schools in Magix. They are used so the Headmistresses/Headmasters can watch over their schools and keep in contact with each other. Helia uses it to contact Miss Faragonda. It's not long before she answers and we see her on the crystal ball.

"Ah Helia, Flora it's great to see you both." Miss Faragonda greets us unable to see Tyler. We nods.

"Miss Faragonda I'll be coming over with Helia this afternoon to talk to you about a discovery I made about fairy magic, I'll show you outside and if it's not too much to ask can you please have some Enchantix fairies or fairies of a higher level there." I tell her.

"Well I look forwards to seeing you both especially for hearing your discovery maybe you could teach some of the students here a bit about it." Miss Faragonda replies.

"I'd love to but right now I'm sorry but I have to go." I tell her. She nods and we hang up.

"Well I just came to see you, I'm sorry I have to go so soon but I have a lot to do." Tyler tells me. He then says goodbye to both of us before leaving and closing to office door behind him. I feel arms snake gently around my waist and Helia's head rest on top of mine. I smile a little. He then slowly spins me around before leaning down and gently kissing me. I smile as we pull away.

"I didn't like it when you were away." Helia whispers gently in my ear. I smile a little.

"I was only away for one day and one night for research." I reply.

"But I still missed you." He points out as he gently kisses my forehead.

"I missed you as well." I reply as I play with a strand of his long midnight blue hair. He smiles as he looks down at me before picking me up. I giggle a bit before trying to get down but he doesn't let me. He lies me on the sofa in his office before sitting down next to me. I sit up and move over to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes for a few seconds. Helia starts to gently stroke my hair while his arm wraps carefully around my waist. Just before I drift off to sleep someone knocks on the door.

"Flora do you have to teach a class this morning?" Helia asks me. I shake my head. "Neither do I, I wonder who it is." He adds before getting up. I get up with him as he opens the door. A girl our ages runs in and hugs him tightly. What? Am I missing something here? Ah she lets go of him and pulls away I take in her appearance. She has medium length straight blonde hair, pastel green eyes and fair skin. She's way prettier then me! Oh God what am I doing I need to trust him. He smiles looking down at her.

"Helia I haven't seen you for ages!" The blonde tells him. "What have you been up to?" She then asks him.

"Well I'm now the Headmaster of Red Fountain and I also got married." He replies. She pulls a face as he tells her the last part. Helia takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh um who's this?" The blonde asks him motioning to me with a slightly disgusted look on her face. Helia gives my hand another gentle squeeze seeing the look on her face.

"Well first Flora this another one of my childhood friends Sabrina and Sabrina this is Flora she works here and is also my-" Helia starts but is cut off by his childhood friend, Sabrina who doesn't seem to like me much or the fact that Helia is single. I'm guessing she wants them to be more then just friends.

"That explains why she's here she doesn't look like someone you'd be very close to." Sabrina says before pulling Helia away from me surprising us both.

"I'll see you later." I tell him upset before leaving the room.

"Sabrina what are you doing Flora is my wife, don't speak to her or about her like that." I hear Helia say. I go to the outside of the school. It's changed so much since we were students. When Helia became the Headmaster he remodeled the school. We live close to the school ourselves on the school property. I'm about to head home when I see Amarok leaving the school.

"Amarok." I call but my fairy pet ignores me and runs out of the school. I run after him, forgetting about everything else. I follow him through the forest, not stopping as it starts pouring down with rain. I then fall over some rocks before Amarok just disappears. "Amarok!" I call but there's nothing. I hear footsteps from behind me before strong arms wrap around my shivering body. Tear run slowly down my face having just lost Amarok.

"Hey shhhh my flower, don't cry. Lets get you back home." I hear Helia's calming voice tell me gently as he turns me around so I'm facing him. He cups my face with one of his hands and gently wipes away my tears with his other hand. He then takes his jacket off and carefully puts it on me and zips it up. "Why did you come out here my flower?" Helia asks me gently as he picks me up bridal style.

"I was going home after your childhood friend Sabrina got to me but I saw Amarok run out so I followed him and now I don't know where he has gone." I reply as I continue to look around for him. I feel Helia gently kiss my forehead as he starts to walk back to Red Fountain with me in his arms.

"Hey calm down my flower it wasn't real, Amarok is back at Red Fountain at the house, I know because I saw him before I left to find you. It was just some sort of trick." Helia replies. It's not long before we reach Red Fountain.

"Helia please just put me down I'm fine to walk." I beg him not wanting the students to see this. God knows what they'd think if they did! Helia looks down at me and smiles as he captures my lips for a few seconds.

"Not a chance." He whispers gently in my ear as he walks to where are house is located. Our house is a separate building but is still on the property of Red Fountain. He opens the door and carries me in, laying me down on the sofa before walking back and locking the door. Amarok jumps up next to me. I gently stroke his head as he licks my face. Helia comes back and sits next to me. "I told you he was hear." Helia tells me as I rest my head on his shoulder while I take a few deep breathes.

"Thanks." I thank him. He smiles giving me a small gentle kiss.

"No problem, now lets get you dried off and warmed up." Helia tells me. He helps me up the stairs and helps me get changed into some new dry clothes and he then gets changed into some himself. After that he takes me down stairs and sits me in front of the fire place before lighting the fire and sitting down next to me. After a short while we're both warm and so is the house so Helia puts the fire out.

"Now we both have classes to teach." I tell him. He smiles.

"You'll be fine." He assures me. We both leave together before going our separate ways to our classes, me with Amarok following behind me.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and post as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Flora's POV)**

I walk into my classroom with Amarok following me. As soon as I enter the boys start whispering. I sigh as I sit at my desk, Amarok knocking the door closed after he enters. "Boys quiet down please." I tell them. They stop whispering. "Now in this class you'll be learning about plants." I start. Some of them start snickering.

"We're Specialists, plants are hardly going to help us." One of the boys points out. I roll my eyes. I take three different plants and place them all in a line on one of the tables. There are many different plants in my classroom.

"This is going to be a mini test then if you don't need this stuff, you're on a mission and you find out you do actually need food to live but your mission isn't in the city or anything what would you do for food?" I ask them. Several of them put their hands up so I randomly choose one of them.

"You'd have to rely on the plants for food and rivers for water." He answers correctly. I nod. I then motion to the plants on the table. Each of them are bushes which are currently small so they can fit in a plant pot. They each have different berries growing on them. I put a pile of lollipop sticks on the table in front of the plants.

"Correct, now all of you come up and put one lollipop stick in the plant you think you should get the berries from, if you choose the plant on the left then you line up on the left side of the room, if you choose the plant on the right line up on the right side of the room and if you choose the plant in the middle line up in the middle of the room." I instruct them. They all do as they're told and one by one come up and put one lollipop stick in the plant they think they should eat the berries from before lining up. Once they're all done I smile.

"So who was right?" One boy asks.

"Everyone who chose the middle on, if you ate from this you'd have a very slow, painful death if you're not cured." I tell them. Most of them chose the middle one so all the boys who did choose it groan. "Everyone who chose the plant on the right would die but it would be painless again unless you're cured quickly." I say. Most of the boys who didn't choose the middle one chose the one on the right so they all groan as well. "Now the one of you who chose the one on the left is right, you can eat as many of those berries as you want without them having any negative effect on you." I say as only one boy chose the correct plant. I throw away all the lollipop sticks and put the plants back where they were before. I go over a few more things with them and tell them a few of the basic plants and what they can be used for before the bell goes and I go to the gym where I'll be teaching my next class.

I enter the gym to see two classes worth of boys and Helia already in there. "Do you need the gym?" I ask Helia as I walk over to him.

"I was just going to give them a little agility lesson more or less." Helia replies. I nod.

"I'm teaching my class the same things and there is enough room for two classes to work in here so we may as well join our classes together." I tell him. He nods and we begin our lesson, combining the two classes together. It's very successful if I do say so myself and we cover a lot.

-After the rest of the lessons-

I walk with Helia to his wind rider. I have my own but we're going to Alfea together so we may as well just use one. We put our helmets on and get on. Helia drives us to Alfea while I enjoy the ride, holding onto him. "We're here my flower." Helia tells me as we stop. We take off our helmets and stand up.

"It still looks the same from when we were students." I comment as I look at the school which hasn't changed much. Helia nods in agreement. I spot Miss Faragonda with a ground of Enchantix fairies waiting for us.

"Flora! Helia! So good to see you both." Miss Faragonda greets us as we walk over to her hand in hand.

"It's good to see you as well Faragonda." Helia replies.

"Well anyway I'm very curious to hear about your discovery Flora, it's been a while since a discovery about magic was last made." Miss Faragonda tells us. We nod.

"Well this only works for a fairy with two or more forms, Charmix not included." I tell her. She nods wanting me to go on. "You see we can still transform into our previous fairy forms and better yet we can still use the spells from our previous fairy forms, we transform into our current on and then do what we'd do to transform into our previous ones while we're still in our current one. There's this rush of magic you can feel flow through your body and then you're able to use your previous attacks." I explain.

"With that fairy magic can become a lot stronger." Helia says. He's also just found out about my discovery as I just got back today.

"Magic Winx Butterflyix!" I say as I transform. "Magix Winx Enchantix" I say after I've transformed. I feel a rush of magic run through my body. "Green luxurious ivy." I say using my magic. I smile as it works. It's one of my Enchantix spells. Everyone other then me gasps.

"Well this certainly is something big." Miss Faragonda tells me. I smile a little as I land before changing back into my normal form.

"I'm sorry but we need to be getting back as it's getting late, we'll see you soon." Helia tells Miss Faragonda. We both go back to his wind rider and put our helmets back on before he drives us back to Red Fountain. ONce we're there we get into the house and have showers and get into pyjamas before I cook dinner for us. After we both eat and feed Amarok before going to bed. I get in bed with Helia next to me. I allow myself to nuzzle my head into his chest and smile as he wraps his arms around my waist. "How was your first day teaching?" Helia asks me.

"It was good, I still don't know the boys very well and they don't seem very happy about the idea of having a female teacher." I reply with a small sigh. Helia lifts my chin up and gently kisses me.

"Don't worry you'll get to know them in time and I'm sure that they'll love having you as one of their Professors it's just that it's different to them from having all male Professors to then having a female one who is teaching something different." Helia explains. I nod understanding what he means.

"I hope you're right." I reply. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry about it, now get some sleep my flower." He tells me gently. I nod.

"You should too." I add before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep in his arms.

 _-After lessons February 13th-_

I sit sideways on Helia's knee in his office. The door is closed and we're just sitting at his desk talking. He's been right so far, I've gottent o know all the boys very well and they're used to the idea of having a female professor. I'm like a sister or a second mother to most of the boys here. I gasp remembering what tomorrow is. "Helia we need to call Miss Faragonda to see if she's doing the valentines party this year." I tell him. Helia shakes his head.

"Flora Miss Faragonda never throws those any more." Helia tells me with a small amused smile.

"Then we can invite her to one here tomorrow." I reply. Helia looks at me unsure but I give him the puppy dog eyes. He sighs after a few seconds. "Okay, but there's a lot of work to do." Helia gives in. I smile and give him a passionate kiss on the lips that lasts for no more then a few seconds before we part. He smiles looking down at me. "Are you okay to go and start decorating outside while I ring Miss Faragonda?" Helia asks me. I nod before running out to start decorating as I hear Helia laugh a little.

I get outside and go to an open space. I look around the large space before deciding what to do. I start with growing a few special trees with my magic, trees that I invented. The trees have big light brown trunks but the leaves aren't normal, their colours range from the lightest pink to the darkest red, the colours of love and they are also shaped like hearts. The trunks are special not because of the colour or shape of them but because when you display a act of love in front of them your name and the other persons name will permanently appear on the tree trunk. "Beautiful." I whisper.

"Yes they are." I hear Helia's voice confirm as he wraps his arms around my waist and plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. I can't help but smile. He uses his own magic to make pink and red heart streamers appear attaching all the trees.

"So Miss Faragonda agreed?" I ask assuming that she has. Helia nods.

"Yeah she has, she thought it was a great idea she'll be coming over with the Alfea fairies tomorrow morning and we can finish everything then." Helia tells me. I nod and walk with him back to the house. Once we're in we make dinner together which for us is chips and vegetarian chicken. After eating and giving Amarok some more food we have showers and get into our pyjamas. I sit on our bed with Helia sitting next to me. I lay back and smile as I look at the ceiling. I can hear a pencil moving over paper so I begin to move. "My flower don't move it won't take long." Helia tells me. I realize he's drawing me again so I lay back down blushing.

"Helia why are you drawing me again?" I ask him. He gently brushes a single strand of hair out of my face.

"Honestly Flora I've told you so many times, I love drawing you because I love to draw the beautiful things in life and you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispers in my ear causing me to blush even more. He continues drawing. It's only a few more minuets until I can move. I sit up and blush seeing Helia's drawing on me. I turn away embarrassed. He lifts my chin up and places a gentle kiss on my lips before putting the sketch pad away and switching the light off.

"Your art has improved greatly since when we were in school, I thought you were amazing then but now you're beyond amazing I can't find the right word to describe it." I tell him quietly. He picks me up with a smile on his face. He gets into bed and lays me down next to him.

"Thank you my flower that means a lot especially coming from you." He replies as he kisses my forehead. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist as I let my head rest on his chest.

"Goodnight Helia." I tell him growing tired.

"Goodnight my flower." He replies gently before I fall asleep in his arms.

 **A/N Sorry it took me so long. I've decided I'm not making a sequel to 'The Big Day' so I'm sorry for any of you who were looking forward to that but it's because I have so many ideas for more stories, so many that I've had to put them on a word document. Again sorry for taking so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning excited as it's Valentines day! I look to see Helia still asleep next to me. I shake him awake. "Flora shhh... go back to sleep... it's too early." Helia tells me sleepily but I'm too excited.

"I can't! It's valentines day! We have to finish decorating and help out the kitchen with the food as well as telling the boys about the party." I reply as I jump up and pull Helia up with me. He sighs and rubs his eyes and little, forcing himself to wake up. We both get dressed and eat a quick breakfast before running out. We finish decorating with adding a few tables with white table clothes and light wooden chairs. I use my magic to grow pink red and white roses. We then go and help out the kitchen making the food and a huge cake.

"The boys should be up and ready for morning announcements by now, we should probably go and tell them what's going on." Helia suggests. I nod my head in agreement. We go to the morning announcements where all the boys are waiting for us very confused.

"You should tell them." I tell him seeing that he's going to ask me if I want to. He nods.

"As you can see that area is a little different then it normally is, this is because it's Valentines day and we're holding a party for the students and Professors or Red Fountain and Alfea here, the girls will be here soon and if anyone doesn't want to take part you are aloud to leave for the day." Helia announces but none of the boys go to leave, not a single one. I can't help but smile a little at this. It's not long before the Alfea fairies show up along with Miss Faragonda and then I have the biggest surprise of all. Musa and Riven show up with Timmy and Tecna. I gasp.

"Helia look who's here!" I squeal excitedly. He laughs as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"I invited them, thought I'd surprise you and they loved the idea we hardly ever get to see each other any more the others couldn't come though, Stella and Brandon are busy with their twins as well as theier royal duties, Aisha and Nabu are busy with their new born as well as their royal duties and Sky and Bloom are busy with their royal duties as well as Bloom being pregnant." Helia explains. I nod and give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you Helia it's okay about the other we'll get to see them soon at the ball Bloom and Sky are holding and besides this is already great enough." I tell him. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You two have been this close since we started school I can't believe that you both run it and you're still making out everywhere." Riven jokes as theyall walk over. I blush bright red as Helia laughs a little.

"Riven we're not like you and Musa we don't properly make out in front of the students and we never did do that kind of stuff in front of the whole school." Helia replies causing Musa's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"Helia I actually need to talk to you privately about a small issue." Riven then says seriously changing the subject. Me and Musa instantly look up at them wanting to know what it's about. Helia nods as they walk off. Musa folds her arms and sighs.

"Riven never tells me anything any more for a week or so he's just been so distant and not just that but he's also been leaving! Now he says he has an issue but will only tell Helia." Musa starts to ramble on before she gasps. "Is his issue being with me?" Musa then asks. I reach out to grab her arm but before I can do so she runs off into the forest upset. I run after her.

"Timmy stay here and tell the other two what happened when they come back." Tecna instructs Timmy before running after me and Musa. When Musa finally stops the three of us are in the middle of the forest. I sit down on the grass next to Musa and then Tecna sits the other side of Musa. I gently rub her back.

"Don't worry Musa he loves you, we all know that it's just that he has a strange way of showing it sometimes." I comfort her.

"Flora you don't know what it's like!" Musa snaps at me. I quickly pull back surprised and slightly upset as I was just trying to help her. "I'm sorry Flora I'm just upset." Musa apologizes.

"It's fine Musa really." I assure her forcing a gentle smile on my face as I wrap an arm around her to comfort her.

"Musa you should try talking to him face to face he'll never know or understand unless you tell him." Tecna tells Musa. Musa nods and sighs a little.

"You're right Tecna, you know when I first met you I'd never expect you to say anything like that." Musa replies with a small smile appearing on her face. Me and Tecna can't help but smile a little as well, real genuine smiles on all of our faces as we think about our past together.

"Come on lets go back before the guys find out that we even left." I say but then I sense someone walking through the forest approaching where we are. Secretly getting ready to attack I stand still.

"There you girls are, we came looking for you three straight away." Helia says as our husbands or for Musa boyfriend comes over to us and wraps their arms around us pulling each of us into an embrace.

"Don't just leave like that especially you Musa, we were all so worried only knowing that you girls ran into the forest." Riven adds.

"Are you guys serious we're adults now we can look after ourselves." Tecna points out slightly annoyed.

"We know you girls are perfectly capable of looking after yourselves but it doesn't mean we don't get worried about you easily." Timmy replies as he takes Tecna's hand in his. He then leads her back to Red Fountain and the two quickly engage into conversation. Musa pushes away from Riven and walks to Red Fountain herself still upset and slightly angry with him. I can feel anger boil up inside me seeing how hurt my friend is. Riven may be like another brother to me but that does not mean I'm not going to let him get away with hurting one of my friends even if he didn't mean to. I struggle trying to get out of Helia's grip to try and go after MUsa to see if she's okay as I know she's still upset and angry but Helia holds onto me tighter. I give up and rest against his chest.

"Why is Musa upset?" Riven asks still staring in the direction she went.

"Because of you." I reply bluntly. He quickly turns to face me and I see his face drop after hearing my words.

"What have I done?" Riven asks me sadly.

"Riven it's more like what haven't you done! She says that you've been really distant for the pass week or so you haven't talked to her much, you've left for a period of time and she feels like she's not there or that she's invisible to you. When you said to Helia you had an issue she started going n about this and now she thinks the issue you have is her, she thinks your issue is being with her." I reply as I become angry thinking about how he's made her feel.

"Oh God I really need to make things up to her! My issue is having her as my girlfriend when I want her as my wife. I had to leave to get the perfect ring for her without her knowing and I knew if I talked to her I'd give it away." Riven explains obviously mad at himself. I gasp. He wants to propose to her!

"He wants to do it now and he wants your help to make it perfect." Helia adds. I nod.

"I'll help but Riven before you do propose you need to explain and apologize, we're not going to help you with what to say if you really mean it you'll know what to say." I tell him. He nods. I use my magic to make a small plant pot appear. I then use my magic again, this time to start to grow another one of the trees I grew at Red Fountain but I make it a lot smaller and it grows in the pot. It;s only big enough to fit one heart on so only one couple's names are able to appear on it.

"What is it?" Riven asks confused.

"Propose to her in front of it, an act of love in front of it will cause your names to permanently remain on it. There's only enough room for one couple's name on this tree so you can keep it after as a reminder." I explain. He nods. The three of us then head back to Red Fountain. Once we get there we find Musa sitting away from the party on the grass. Riven walks over to her and puts the plant behind them.

"Musa I know I can act like an asshole and a complete idiot but this time there is a good reason for it. Can you please just give me a chance to explain?" He starts. Musa nods slowly after a few seconds of silence. I stand back with Helia, watching them from a distance.

"Okay Riven but it better be god this time." Musa replies.

"Musa I did have to go but I didn't tell you where or why because I was scared I'd give it away I had to do this without you knowing, I went to get something. I'm sorry that I've been seeming distant for a while and haven't really been talking to you but I knew if I did talk to you I'd give it away before no." Riven tells her.

"Riven give what away?" Muse asks confused.

"I haven't finished Musa. When I said to Helia that I had an issue yes I did mean that you were my issue, well not exactly you but having you as my girlfriend." Riven continues. Musa gasps as tears run down her face thinking that he was breaking up with her. I see Riven change positions as he gets on one knee and pulls out a small black box. "When I want you as my wife Musa. So Musa will you please make me the happiest man in this dimension by becoming my wife?" Riven asks as he opens the box.

"Yes!" Muse squeals as she jumps into Riven's arms knocking them both over before she kisses him. I use my magic to make the petals falling off the trees I grew blow over to them and rain down above them while Helia uses his magic to make a small stereo appear before he plays a CD of the singing whales of Melody and song that Riven and Musa both love. I smile as I watch them together. I fell Helia wrap his arms around my waist.I turn to face him and smile as he plants gentle kiss on my lips.

"It looks like they're happy." Helia whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Yeah." I reply as I rest my head on his chest letting his arms wrap tighter around me but not too tight.

 **A/N I hope you like this part and I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update next I've just finished a huge French project which I need to hand in soon and just as a warning the next scene may or may not have a mature scene in just for warning but it won't be the whole chapter so please do still read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
** **(Flora's POV)**

I watch as all the boys go back to their dorms. The Alfea students just left along with their Professors and Musa, Riven, Tecna and Timmy had left just before them. I smile as Helia wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. "We should go now, all the boys are in." Helia tells me. I nod as we go home. Once we get in we both eat a quick piece of toast having eaten a lot at the party before I feed Amarok some fruit. After he's finished eating Helia goes over to him and quietly tells him something that I can't hear before coming back over to me, takes my hand in his and walks upstairs with me.

"What did you tell Amarok?" I ask Helia curiously as we walk upstairs together. He laughs as he lets go of my hand and instead wraps his arm around my waist.

"You'll find out soon my flower don't worry." Helia replies with a smirk. I can't help but smile as he gently kisses me. We get upstairs and walk into our room. As we get in Helia lets go of me and closes the door, locking it. Not taking much notice of it I lay don on our bed staring at the cream ceiling. Helia then closes all the windows and shuts the curtains like he does every night before laying down besides me. He then pulls me closer to him before rolling me onto his chest. I smile leaning down and gently kissing him. "Do you want to know what I told Amarok?" Helia asks me carefully.

"Yeah I do." I answer him as I lean down so our foreheads are touching.

"Well I'll tell you but first you need to put this spell on the room." Helia tells me before whispering the spell in my ear. I repeat it putting it on the room noticing that the spell keeps the noise made in the room inside the room.

"Now can you tell me?" I ask him. He nods rolling over so he's sitting over me, being careful not to put any weight on me.

"I just asked him if he could stay downstairs just for tonight." Helia tells me. I nod still slightly confused about why he did it. He then gently kisses me catching me by surprise. "So we can do something for Valentines day." He then whispers in my ear making me blush as I know what he means.

 _(WARNING: Mature Scene Below)_

He leans down capturing my lips and giving me a passionate kiss that just grows more and more heated. I feel his hand slide up the back of my shirt sending shivers up and down my spine as he pulls it over my head, it's only then that I realize my own fingers are rapidly unbuttoning his shirt. I then pull it off him only to reveal his muscular chest. I feel him take my bra off and I can't help but blush as we part a little for air. I turn away embarrassed even though this isn't our first time doing this. "My flower what's wrong? Do you want to stop?" Helia asks me worried as he turns my head back and gently lifts my chin so I'm looking up at him. I shake my head giving him a quick kiss.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a bit embarrassing." I assure him as I move closer to him, filling most of the space between us. He smiles.

"You are and always will be beautiful my flower, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Helia tells me. I smile and we kiss again. Once again the kiss gets heated very quickly and every time we pull away for air we take a single breathe before going back into a new kiss, each one more passionate then the last. Being the first one to get to the next step I carefully take Helia's trousers off him before he does the same to me.

"I love you Helia." I whisper in his ear as his hands slide down to my underwear.

"I love you too my flower." Helia whispers in my ear as he slides my underwear off me causing me to blush. He then starts to move from kissing my lips to kissing my chin as I quickly take off his underwear. His kisses then move down to my neck causing me to moan out. He keeps moving around with his kisses until basically my whole body has been covered in his kisses. He then stops and begins pleasuring me causing me to moan loudly for about ten or twenty minuets until he stops. I move wanting to be able to pleasure him but he stops me.

"Helia..." I whisper. He smiles.

"I'm fine my flower don't do that, my greatest pleasure is seeing you happy." Helia tells me as he positions himself at my entrance. I give him a small nod telling him that I'm ready. He begins pushing in becoming faster in time, we spend slightly over an hour together before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

 _(INFORMATION: Mature Scene Ended)_

I wake up with Helia's arms around me and our bodies firmly pressed up against each other, the duvet is the only thing covering our bodies. I feel my body shivering just a little, Helia felling it pulls me closer to him and lets his arms tighten around me filling all the space that was between us. I let my head rest against his chest and I slowly let my eyes shut again as I start to go to sleep once more. My eyes open again as I feel Helia moving as he wakes up. He looks down at me. "Sorry my flower, did I wake you up?" Helia asks worried and sounding a bit guilty.

"It's fine I was already awake." I reply sleepily. He smiles warmly at me and gently kisses my forehead.

"Go back to sleep my flower, you look and sound exhausted." He tells me gently. I nod too tired to argue with him as I let my eyes close but I can't help but open them as I feel Helia gently move me onto the bed and the warmth of his body disappear.

"Where are you going?" I ask him confused.

"I'm going to get dressed and start making breakfast." Helia replies before carefully pulling me towards him. He quickly gets dressed before helping me get dressed into some pyjamas as I'm going to sleep again. Seeing how tired I am Helia carefully moves me into a comfortable position before pulling the duvet over me and giving me a small kiss on my forehead. "I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." He whispers gently. I nod as I close my eyes. I hear Helia leaving the room before I fall asleep wrapped up in the duvet.

I wake up hearing things being whispered in my ear and my body being gently shaken. I open my eyes to see Helia standing over me, he smiles seeing me awake. "Come on my flower breakfast is ready." Helia tells me gently as he helps me up. I nod and walk downstairs with him. I get downstairs to see Amarok nearly finished with his food and the table set up with a jug of orange juice, a big bowl of scrambled egg, a plate with several pieces of toast on and a place for me and Helia set up the same both with one plate, knife and fork and a glass.

"Thank you Helia, I'm sorry I didn't help." I tell him. He wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a gentle kiss.

"You're welcome my flower and don't be sorry, I was the one who told you to go back to sleep." Helia replies. I can't help but smile a little. We both sit down and start eating, once we're finished we both wash up together before going over to the sofa and laying down together.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask Helia as I turn our TV on and start flicking through the movies that are currently playing.

"Yeah, you can choose." Helia replies as he pulls a blanket over both of us. I smile as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I put on Ratatouille. Amarok then comes running in and curls up next to the sofa ready to watch the movie with us. I giggle a little seeing this and Helia looks over me to see why I'm giggling. He laughs himself seeing Amarok ready to watch the movie. As the movie starts we go quiet and I feel Helia pull me closer to him causing me to smile. He then rests his head on top of mine. After about half of the movie I can't help but fall asleep.

I wake up in Helia's arms. He's asleep and when I look down at Amarok I realize that he's also fallen asleep. Ratatouille has finished and it's went onto another movie, Aladdin. I hear someone knocking on the front door so I carefully slide out of Helia's arms and answer the door to see a group of Specialists there. I'm slightly embarrassed as I'm in pyjamas but I ignore it. "Yes boys?" I ask with a small smile.

"We just came to tell Headmaster Helia that..." One of them starts but for some reason stops. I feel Helia's arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on the top of my head. That's why he stopped.

"We're back from our training on Planet Jeiter." Another boy finishes the first boy's sentence.

"Thank you for coming to tell me, as it is the weekend you are free to go." Helia tells them. The group of six boys nod and leave. Helia closes and locks the door before carefully picking me up and carrying me back to the sofa.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask him confused about when he woke up.

"No you didn't I heard them knocking on the door before feeling you move." He replies. I nod.

 _-3 weeks later-_

I smile thinking back to those times but now all of those could be over, we could be over. look down again just to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. Nope they aren't. It's positive, I'm pregnant! The thing is that I should be happy but I'm not, I know Helia doesn't want children it's the one thing he's put his foot down about and said no so I learnt to except it. I love him more than anything but I don't know what this is going to do to us. I'm not getting an abortion, I can't kill my own child but I wonder how he'll take it. He'll stay and help me anyway right? But then again what if he doesn't. What if he doesn't help me? I need to think straight Helia would help me. He's already suspicious as I've been having morning sickness but I've managed to get way with saying it's a bug. I'll have to tell him soon, I just hope that he'll take the news well. I use my magic to dispose of the pregnancy test after all when Helia finds out he needs to hear it from me rather then seeing it on a pregnancy test.

 **A/N Sorry for taking so long I've had loads to do and I haven't been very well lately. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post again as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Flora's POV)**

 _-1 week (and 1 day) later-_

I'm now officially one month pregnant, I'm going to have to tell Helia soon now. I keep feeling dizzy or light headed and I have a constant headache as well as cravings. Soon my mood swings will start and then I defiantly won't be able to hide the fact that I'm pregnant. Helia has gone out with the guys and I'm getting picked up by Stella soon. The guys will get ready together and us girls will get ready together for the ball that Sky and Bloom are holding tonight, I'm planning on telling Helia tonight as well. I hear and ship landing and rush out to see a ship from Eraklyon. The doors open to reveal the rest of the Winx. I smile and get in. "Now off to Eraklyon." Bloom laughs causing the rest of the girls to giggle. I sit down and gets strapped in.

"Bloom you and Sky are going to be parents soon, you're coming up to nine months pregnant!" Tecna tells Bloom as the ship takes off starting a conversation.

"Yeah I know, it's so strange it seems like just yesterday I was only two weeks pregnant and telling Sky about it, we've decided that the gender of the baby is going to be a surprise but we know the possible names." Bloom replies with a smile plastered on her face. I hope things will go like that for me and Helia.

"Come on Bloom, what are the names?" Stella asks knowing that her best friend would give in.

"If it's a girl her name will be Blair and if it's a boy his name will be Draca." Bloom replies still smiling as she thinks about her baby that will soon be born.

"Flora are you okay you seem a bit down?" Aisha asks worried about me. I smile weakly.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Now really what is wrong Flora? You should know by no that you can't lie to us." Musa asks me. I sigh in defeat.

"Girls I'm one month pregnant." I tell them. They looks surprised but then confused looks come across some of their faces.

"But why are you upset? Flora, you and Helia are going to be parents it's something great, I don't really know how to describe it but it's the best feeling in the world." Stella tells me. I should trust her on this one, after all she is the mother of twins.

"Stella I know it is but you need to remember Helia doesn't want children and this is the one thing he put his foot down and said no about despite how much Flora wants it." Aisha tells Stella before turning to me. "You haven't told him yet have you?" She asks. I sigh, she knows me so well as my best friend.

"No I haven't told him yet, I'm planning on telling him tonight but you girls have to promise not to tell anyone including the Specialists and when they find out they can't tell anyone." I reply. All the girls nod agreeing not to tell anyone. The ship lands outside Eraklyon Palace and we all walk in. The guys are also getting ready here but in the other side of the Palace and when the party starts we'll all go and meet up in the ballroom. We all walk to where we'll be getting ready and spend about an hour there before going down to the ballroom where the party has just started. The guys come over to us.

"Hey my flower, you look gorgeous." Helia whispers gently in my ear as he walks over to me and wraps his arms firmly around my waist. I smile and blush.

"Thank you Helia, you don't look too bad yourself." I reply with a playful smirk. Helia smiles.

"Do you want to dance my flower." Helia asks me. I nod and let Helia lead me off onto the dance floor where we spend just under an hour dancing and by then everyone has arrived. We stop dancing and walk over to the others. We talk for a while but I start to feel dizzy.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." I tell them before walking out.

"Helia go with her." I hear Tecna tell him before I leave the room. I then go outside where no one is and sit down. It's not long before Helia sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I start to tear up.

"Hey my flower, what's wrong?" Helia asks me gently. I turn to face him letting tears run freely down my face. He cups my face with one of his hands and gently kisses my forehead and then my lips before wiping away my tears but more keep coming.

"Helia I'm pregnant." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. He looks shocked. His arms fall from around me as he stands up and without a word he starts to walk away, not towards the Palace but he starts to leave. "Helia this is your fault as well." I call after him but it's too late, he's gone. I fall to my knees in tears. I spend half an hour crying alone before I get to my feet and leave just wanting to go home.

Once I get home I lock the door behind me and find the house empty, Helia isn't here it's only me and Amarok. I go into the kitchen and find a note left for me.

 _Flora,  
_

 _I'm so sorry, I know this is my fault as well and it seems that I'm blaming you but I'm not. I've left for a little while, I should be back after two days. It's not that I don't want children because trust me I do it's just because of the past you being pregnant scares me. I promise I'll come back and be there for you even though I know you're probably furious right now. When I come back I'll explain everything to you, why I was against having children, why I left, anything you want to know. Just remember that I love you my flower and I'll be back soon._

 _Love Helia._

I read it once more. If he loves me why has he left? I begin crying all over again. Amarok runs over to me. "Flora don't cry it'll be okay." Amarok assures me. I am thankful that mine and the Winx's fairy pets can speak, I don't know what I'd do without Amarok being here for me.

"Thank you Amarok." I thank him as I wipe away my tears. After all it's just two days. "I'm going to go to bed." I then tell him. Amarok nods and follows me upstairs. I look into the room next to mine and Helia's bedroom that we made into our own art studio, big mistake to look in there. It just reminds me of Helia so much that I have to close the door. After my lessons tomorrow I'll take care of my green house in the garden, not as big as the one at Alfea which I still look after but it's a decent size. That'll take my mind off everything. I grab some shorts and one of Helia's T-shirts and go into the bathroom to get changed into them and wipe my makeup off before getting into bed. I see Amarok curling up in his bed as well.

"Goodnight Flora." Amarok tells me.

"Goodnight Amarok." I reply seeing him fall asleep. I try to go to sleep but I can't until about 1am but it's not a nice sleep like it usually is when I have Helia with me, this sleep is dark and dreamless.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of an alarm. I groan and switch it off, I miss being woken up by Helia gently shaking me and whispering in my ears. Just the thought of him makes me tear up. I quickly dry my eyes and get dressed ready to teach. Monday mornings! I go down stairs and eat a very small bowl of cereal. I sigh as I look around the kitchen. Cooking and washing up are things me and Helia always do together and it doesn't feel right to do it without him. I just put the small bowl in the sink to wash up later and grab my stuff before leaving to teach my class.

I sit in my classroom staring out of the window while the boys do the work I gave them. This is my last class today and I have the afternoon class. Tomorrow I have a joined class, me and Helia would always teach them. I take some of the Alfea fairies and Helia takes some of the Red Fountain students and we teach them together in the forest, they learn to work in groups using each others abilities and knowledge but Helia won't be teaching so I wonder who I'll be teaching with. "Professor Flora?" I hear one of the boys ask. I snap out of my day dream and turn to see one boy standing in front of my desk.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I've finished." He tells me. I nod and force a smile as I take in his work.

"Class is nearly over so there is no point in giving you anything else so I suppose you can just wait a few minuets until the bell." I tell him while checking the time. he nods and sits down. Over the next few minuets all the boys get up and give in their work and they all leave when the bell goes having all finished and handed in their work. I just stay sitting there staring out of the window. I hear a small knock on the classroom door and turn to see Codatorta standing there. I force a smile seeing him.

"Flora it's lunch you should probably get something to eat and get some rest." Codatorta tells me. I can instantly tell that Helia's said something to him.

"Thank you for your concern Codatorta but I'm fine, besides I'm not very hungry anyway." I tell him as I gather up all the papers and other things that I need from my desk. As I walk out I stop next to Codatorta. "Helia explained the situation to you didn't he?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yes he did, he wants me to make sure that your okay but it doesn't look like you are." Codatorta replies. I sigh.

"Well I can assure you that I'm fine." I tell him before turning away and leaving. I walk home and once I get in having locked the door behind me I just put all my stuff on the table not caring where it is or how messy it is and I just lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling as I quietly cry. After about twenty minuets I force myself up and change into some old clothes before going into my green house outside and looking after all the plants and planting some new ones. After about an hour Amarok comes running into the garden.

"The green house looks great." Amarok tells me trying to cheer me up. I smile as I kneel down next to him and gently pat his head.

"Thank you Amarok." I thank him.

 **A/N I got this chapter done faster then I expected. I don't know when I'll finish the chapters so it takes me different amounts of time to do each one but hopefully I'll finish chapter 7 soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up yet again to the horrible sound of my alarm. I switch it off and force myself up. I just ate cereal again for dinner, it's all I'm really going to eat for now. I get dressed ready for today's lessons and go downstairs but to my surprise I see a very pregnant Bloom down there. "How did you..." I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"I borrowed Aisha's spare key, Helia rang gave a short explanation to all the guys so I came to check on you." Bloom explains. "I'm just going to help tidy everything up while you're teaching." Bloom tells me but I shake my head.

"No don't tidy or wash anything. I'm fine, everything here is fine just please don't do anything." I tell her.

"Helia is an asshole for leaving you, a complete twat! Just wait until he gets back, I'll give him a piece of my mind." Bloom says angrily seeing the state this whole situation has put me in. I start to tear up as I shake my head not wanting her to do anything.

"No Bloom, Helia is none of those things and when he gets back you and the other Winx will not do anything to him or say anything horrible about him." I tell her firmly as I dry my eyes. She sighs and nods.

"Okay but Flora look at what he's done to you." Bloom replies sadly as I continue to dry my eyes.

"Yes Bloom but imagine me without him." I tell her. She sighs as she gives me a small hug. I can't help but smile a little.

"Okay I won't do or say anything to him when he gets back and as you don't want me to tidy or wash anything I won't but if Helia doesn't come back you are coming out with me and the rest of the girls instead, we'll come anyway and if he is back then we'll leave but if he isn't we'll leave with you." Bloom tells me. I nod.

"Bloom you should go home I'll be fine, besides I have classes now." I tell her. She nods and starts to go to the door.

"I'll see you later Flora, remember if he isn't back tonight you're coming with me and the girls." Bloom tells me. I nod as she leaves. I then have a small bowl of cereal and put that in the sink with the rest of the bowls to wash up later before going to my classes.

Soon I'm ready to teach the last class after lunch. It's a double lesson and it's a joined lesson between Red Fountain and Alfea that I usually teach with Helia but there will be a sub since he isn't here. There's a knock on the classroom door. I sigh, it must be the sub. The door opens to reveal Riven! I smile a little. "So you're the sub?" I ask him quietly as he walks over to me. He nods.

"Yeah, now come on lets get them into the forest." Riven replies playfully. I nod and we start walking into the forest with the boys behind us. Once we get there we see the Alfea fairies waiting with Professor Palladium. Seeing us he smiles and goes off the do his own research while me and Riven start teaching. I teach the girls while he teaches the boys, I miss doing it with Helia though.

After the last class is finished and the boys are back at Red Fountain as well as Riven having already left I go straight home eager to see Helia as he's suppose to be back but when I get home it's only me and Amarok there. I go up to my room and sigh. I guess I'll be going out with the girls instead. I just put on a casual green dress and white flats not really bothering about anything else before going downstairs. I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it only to see Aisha when I open. "Is Helia back?" She asks me gently. I shake my head.

"No." I reply quietly. She wraps her arm around my shoulders and gently rubs my back.

"Come on Flora, tonight is about the six of us and enjoying ourselves and that does include you. We all know Helia he can't last a week without you." Aisha assures me. I smile weakly at her knowing that she's right. We get on Stella's ship and sit down. I notice all the girls are in dresses. I wonder where we're going. It's not long before the ship lands and I get out only to see that we're at a night club.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"So we can all enjoy ourselves and you can forget about Helia." Musa replies. I frown as I look up the night club. Are they forgetting that me and Bloom are pregnant. I look over at Bloom he looks relaxed and I can tell she knew about it. Does she remember that she's pregnant.

"Come on Flora it'll be fine you don't have to do anything and we're not forcing you to drink after all you're pregnant and so am I." Bloom tells me. I sigh as Stella pulls me in with the others following. I sit down with Bloom and just watch the others dancing and getting drinks. Bloom goes off several times herself to get a drink but she doesn't get an alcoholic one. After about an hour I can't take it any more. Bloom has gone off somewhere and it's just me and Tecna sitting together at the table.

"Why?" I ask her sadly. She looks at me confused.

"Why what?" She asks me confused.

"Tecna you're suppose to be the logical one, I'm pregnant and my husband is God knows where for God knows how long and you all bring me out to a night club, just why are you doing this?" I ask her upset as I look around beginning to fell dizzy from all the lights.

"Flora..." She starts but I get up and leave before she can say anything else. I just walk for about ten or twenty minuets until I stop and sit down on a bench sadly. Everything is a mess. Someone sits down next to me and I look up to see a guy one or two years older then me.

"Hello beautiful." He whispers causing me to feel scared. "Married or engaged you should know that I don't mind either." He adds spotting my wedding ring. I slowly move away from him but every time he just moves closer. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" He then ass as he reaches his hand out to touch my face. I stand up and spot a taxi which I wave over.

"Leave me alone you creep, I'm married and not interested at all." I tell him becoming pissed.

"Where to?" The Taxi driver asks me as he pulls over.

"Red Fountain please." I reply as I get in. He nods and drives me to Red Fountain. I pay him before going home. After going in I have a quick shower and wear shorts and one of Helia's T-shirts. The house is a mess by now. The kitchen is full of unwashed cups and dishes, the living room and dining room are full of papers that are everywhere and our bedroom is full of dirty clothes. The other rooms are fine as I haven't really been in them. I sigh as I crawl into bed before falling asleep after a few hours.

I wake to the sound of my alarm which is getting more and more irritating every morning. I switch if off before quickly getting dressed and going downstairs. as I reach the kitchen I smell something cooking. I walk in to see that there are waffles on a set table and I see someone with familiar blue hair in the kitchen. I start to get my hopes up thinking Helia's back but as I get closer I realize the hair is longer and in a different style. It defiantly isn't Helia, it's Musa. I can't help but sigh. "Hey I made you breakfast." Musa tells me.

"Thanks Musa but I'm not really hungry." I reply. Musa sighs.

"Flora you need to eat, if you're not going to let us tidy everything up you can at least let us make you a proper meal instead of you eating cereal all the time." Musa says motioning to the sink full of empty, unwashed dishes. "Besides if you're not going to do it for yourself do it or your baby." Musa adds.

"Okay." I sigh giving in as I eat a small amount.

"Tomorrow you should stay here and relax I'll teach your lessons." Musa tells me as she takes some papers that have what I'm teaching tomorrow on.

"Musa you don't have to do that, I'm fine to teach." I tell her. She smiles sitting down next to me.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Musa replies and I can't help but smile a little. I finish eating and smile as I put the plate in the sink I realize that Musa cleaned up everything she used to make breakfast.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I need to go to teach my first lesson." I tell Musa. She nods and we leave together before going our separate ways, Musa leaving to go to her's and Riven's house on Melody while I go to teach the boys. All my lessons pass really slowly until it's the end of the day. I go home straight away and eat cereal for dinner like usual as I missed lunch. I feed Amarok before having a quick shower and putting on some shorts as well as one of Helia's T-shirts. I get into bed and turn my alarm off as Musa said she'll teach my classes tomorrow there is no point to get up early. I lay down in bed pulling the duvet over me as I try to sleep but my thoughts just keep drifting to Helia. Eventually I fall asleep. At least in my dreams I'm with Helia.

In my dream I snuggle up to him and let him pull me close to him, filling all the space between us. "I'm sorry my flower." He whispers in my ear.

"Helia." I mumble, it being the only thing I can say before my dream turns to darkness.

I wake up in the morning it a comfortable position for once. I hadn't woke up last night luckily for me. I smell something cooking, pancakes to be precise. I look around to see that the bedroom is now tidy. All the clothes that were scattered all over the floor were gone and everything is where it should be. I groan. The girls agreed no to tidy anything! I can do it myself they should know that. Musa must be cooking breakfast since she's teaching my classes. I walk downstairs to see the whole downstairs has also been tidied. All my papers put neatly in piles and everything cleared up. I walk into the kitchen and gasp. It wasn't the girls who did anything it was Helia!

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I couldn't resist ending it there. I guess it's kind off a cliff hanger, hopefully I'll get the next chapter finished soon so I can post it and please leav your thoughts and comments in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia finishes making the last of the pancakes and turns the stove off before putting the pancakes in the microwave to keep them warm. "Helia?" I ask quietly. Helia instantly turns around and smiles sadly. I run over to him and into his arms as tears start to slowly run down my face. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist and uses one hand to gently stroke my hair.

"I'm so so sorry my flower." Helia apologizes as he pulls me closer to him.

"It's okay Helia, the girls kept saying that you were an asshole and a twat and so on but every time I'd tell them your not because I knew you'd come back." I cry into his chest. I feel him pick me up bridal style seeing that I'm not moving. He carries me into the living room and sits on the sofa with me on his knee, cradled in his arms.

"No my flower I am every one of those things as well as a coward." Helia tells me.

"No you're not, but why did you leave?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Well I mentioned my cousin to you a few times, me and her were really close. She lived at the palace with us as her parents had died in an accident, she was much older then me and Luke and she got married when we were quiet young and she got pregnant but she died during childbirth and so did the baby, I was worried the same thing would happen to you that's why I didn't want children and it's why I left so I could talk to my grandfather." Helia explains. I didn't know that happened to Helia's cousin.

"Why were you gone for so long?" I manage to ask him quietly after a few minuets of silence.

"I was going to come back early to surprise you I set off at the end of the first day so I'd get here early on the second day but just before I left the planet I was on my ship got shot down, I still don't know by who and first we treated everyone's injuries which were mainly just cuts and bruises and then we had to get parts and repair the ship and that took a while." Helia explains. I nod.

"When did you get back?" I ask hi.

"Late last night." He replies as he lays down and lays me down next to him.

"I had a dream that you were with me last night." I tell him. Helia laughs and pulls me close to him before grabbing a blanket nearby and pulling it over both of us.

"My flower that wasn't a dream." Helia tells me. Amarok comes running in. He lies down next to the sofa that me and Helia are on. I smile as I reach down and gently stroke him a bit before cuddling up to Helia and resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Helia." I whisper. He smiles and gently kisses me which I happily return.

"I love you too my flower." He replies. I feel my eyes start to close but I fight for them to stay open not wanting to fall asleep. "It's okay my flower go to sleep, I'll still be right here." Helia tells me gently. Too tired to reply I just manage to nod my head before falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up to the sound of knocking on the front door. I turn to see Helia asleep next to me. I very carefully slide out of his arms and past Amarok who's asleep next to the sofa. I go to the front door and open it. I can't help but gasp seeing the creep who I met when I left the club the girls took me to. "What are you doing here?" I ask in shock and fear. He looks thoughtful as he observes me.

"I hear you say you lived at Red Fountain to the taxi driver and now getting a better look at you I have to admit you look a bit pregnant." The guys says thoughtfully.

"That's because my wife is pregnant." Helia says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms protectively around me and pulling me behind him. The guys pulls a face.

"I don't want you when you're pregnant but remember this, I will get you when you least expect it." He growls. Helia looks like he's about to hurt him. "What are you going to get me before I can get her? You're choice get me or let her bleed." He says. I suddenly feel a sharp just under my neck to the left. I can't help but let out a small cry of pain as Helia quickly wraps his arms around me supporting me. He shoots a glare at the guy as the guy runs off before closing and locking the door. He uses his magic to open a portal and he picks me up bridal style before everything goes dark.

I wake up in Magix hospital feeling weak and tired. I feel someone holding each of my hands. I turn to my right to see Aisha and the other Winx and Specialists before turning to my left to see Helia. I manage to give his hand a gentle squeeze causing him to look down at me. "She's awake." He informs the others. I hear the others talking quietly but I can't make out what they are saying.

"I'll go and get the nurse." Timmy says before leaving. I slowly pull my hand away from Aisha and weakly move it around the hospital bed I'm on trying to find something like a blanket as I'm freezing. I feel someone pull something warm over me. I look to see Musa smiling sadly down at me.

"Better?" She asks me. I nod weakly.

"Thanks." I thank her. A nurse then enters with Timmy.

"I'm afraid for now it's family only, you can come back and see her but she might be able to leave soon." The nurse says. The Winx and Specialists nod saying their goodbyes to me and Helia before leaving, the nurse then comes over to me once they're all gone and smiles warmly. "Luckily your injury isn't serious, whoever it was just missed the important parts." The nurse tells me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What about the baby?" I ask weakly motioning to my stomach. She smiles gently.

"Do you want me to check?" She asks so I just nod in reply. "Do you want to know the gender?" She then asks. I turn to Helia but he beats me to the question.

"Do you want to know the gender my flower?" Helia asks me. I nod slowly.

"Do you?" I ask wanting to know that it isn't just me that wants to know.

"Yeah I do, it'll give us a chance to decorate." Helia says with a playful grin causing me to smile. "Yes please." He then answers the nurse for both of us. She smiles and nods before using her magic on my stomach to check our unborn baby. She then smiles as she finishes and turns to us.

"Well first of all you're having twins, they are both fine and healthy and there is one boy and one girl." The nurse announces happily. I grin and weakly hug Helia.

"Thank you." He thanks the nurse who just smiles.

"I'm just doing my job. Anyway I need to check your injury and make sure it's healing as well as check you over." The nurse then says as she turns to me. I nod as she walks over to me and takes the bandage off of me but Helia gently holds my head so I can't see my injury. After a minuet or two Helia moves from my left hand side to my right as the nurse needs to be on my left as my injury is on my left. I take the opportunity to look at me injury and I sigh once I see it. Helia carefully turns my head away.

"It's okay my flower it will heal don't worry about it." He assures me.

"This will sting a little as I just need to clean it." The nurse tells me. I nod slowly still keeping my eyes on Helia. I gasp a little as I feel an intense stinging pain but I force myself to keep still. Helia gently rubs the side of my face and after a while I feel the nurse wrap something around it. "These are painkillers you need to take with the glass of water that's on that table and take one every morning and afternoon until you run out, you are able to go but you need to come straight back if it gets worse or something happens or if you're just worried." The nurse says before leaving. I take one of the tablets with the water before Helia helps me get changed into some normal clothes.

"So I can come home?" I ask Helia. He laughs and nods as he helps me outside to his wind rider. He puts my helmet carefully on me and puts his on.

"My flower sit just in front of me so I can hold onto you as I'm not sure if you can hold on properly with your injury." Helia tells me gently and I can tell he's worried about me. I don't bother arguing with him so I just get on in front of him and let him wrap one of his arms around my waist while using his free hand to drive his wind rider back to Red Fountain. Once we get back I realize it's really late and before I can say anything Helia picks me up and carries me inside. Once we're in and the door is locked he carries me to our room and lays me on the bed as he kisses my forehead.

"Helia don't worry I'm fine." I tell him gently.

"My flower I do worry about you though, are you able to get changed by yourself?" Helia then asks as he places a pair of my pyjamas on the bed. I'm hesitant as I'm not sure if I can do it on my own especially considering how much Helia had to help me when I was getting changed at the hospital. I shake my head slowly still unsure. He smiles and pulls me close.

"Do you mind helping me?" I ask him slightly embarrassed. He smile as he leans down and captures my lips.

"Of course I don't mind my flower." Helia replies. I smile as I hug him. He helps me get changed into the pyjamas which are white shorts and a big loose baby pink top. He then quickly gets changed and helps me into bed before going around closing all the windows and shutting the curtains. Once he's finished he finally gets in bed with me.

"Thank you for helping me Helia." I thank him. He smiles looking down at me.

"No problem my flower." He replies as he gives me a small, gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do much." I apologize thinking about how Helia has basically looked after me all day as when I tried to do something myself when I answered the door I ended up in hospital having been stabbed. Helia gently lifts my chin so I'm looking up at him.

"My flower you've done more than enough just by being here." Helia tells me gently. I can't help but blush a little.

"That was cheesy." I tell him gently as I give him a playful hit on the chest causing him to laugh.

"Maybe but it doesn't mean it's not true." He replies as he pulls me close and wraps me up in his arms with the duvet over us. I close my eyes and fall asleep in his warm, safe arms.

 **A/N Sorry I thought I'd be able to post sooner but I had so much to do. I had to do an English assessment (slightly over four pages), a French project (make an adoption pack in fluent French leaflet, facts file, booklet etc) as well as study for two science tests, a geography test and a maths test plus all my usual homework but now is half term for me so I have slightly over a week off and I'll hopefully be able to post more often. I hope you liked this part and please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(Flora's POV)**

 _-Months later-_

Bloom gave birth to a baby girl that she named Blair like she said she would if it was a girl. Blair has red hair but much lighter then Bloom's, she also has blue eyes and fair skin. I'm near my due date myself and me and Helia decided we weren't even thinking about names until their born. We've decorated two bedrooms though for when we think they can sleep in their own room but there are two cribs in our bedroom as I don't want them alone once they're first born. I'm no longer teaching hte boys at the moment so I'm at home but I insisted that Helia went today. I stand up but I feel pain and I let out a quiet cry. I walk to the front door and press a little button next to the door that allows me to contact staff. It's happening. The twins are coming! "Hello?" I hear Codatorta answer.

"Codatorta get Helia... the twins are coming." I manage to say. I hear him drop everything and running while I use my magic to open and unsteady portal the Magix hospital. It's not long before Helia runs in. He wraps an arm around my waist and uses his magic to secure the portal before stepping through with me.

 _-A few hours later-_

I sit exhausted holding a small baby girl while Helia holds a baby boy, both are fine and healthy. The baby girl has jade green eyes, brown hair and pale skin while her slightly older brother has blue hair, tannish skin and bright blue eyes "What would you like to name them?" A nurse asks us.

"What about Jacob for our boy?" Helia suggests. I smile and nod.

"I like that, I think Fauna suits this little one." I tell him as I stare lovingly down at the little girl in my arms. He kisses my forehead gently.

"So Jacob and Fauna." Helia confirms out loud. I hear the nurse leave and shortly after everyone comes in, first our families then the Winx and Specialists. After a few days they let me leave the hospital with the twins. Everything is fine until I'm teaching the boys. I can sense something is wrong or something is going to happen.

"Boys get up and get ready to fight." I tell them. I use my magic to make a protection spell over Fauna and Jacob before transforming into my Butterflix form. The boys do what they're told despite how confused they are. Suddenly the windows smash and men come in through so the boys waist no time. I use a spell to make the many plants in my class room grow and catch all the ones the boys are fighting but one of them creeps up behind me and knocks me down. I lose focus on the forcefield protecting Fauna and Jacob. The guy snatches Fauna but one of the boys protects Jacob.

"It's fine I just needed one of them." The guy laughs and it sound familiar before going.

"Watch Jacob." I tell the boys before flying out of the window and after the guy but as I nearly catch him he throws a dark magic ball at me and everything goes black.

I wake up in the school's infirmary with Helia sitting next to me, holding Jacob in his arms. "I'm sorry." I say quietly thinking about how some random guy has Fauna. Hearing my voice Helia sits down next to me and hands me Jacob. I take Jacob carefully in my arms as I feel Helia's arms wrap around me while he kisses my forehead.

"My flower it's not your fault you did your best besides there is no need to worry I know we'll find her." Helia tells me and I can't help but start crying. Helia calms me down before taking me home. We get Jacob to sleep before both of us get changed into pyjamas and get into bed.

"Helia please we should go and look for her now." I tell him. He pulls me close to him.

"No my flower tomorrow, the Winx and Specialists as well as professors from Alfea and Red Fountain and even students from Alfea and Red Fountain went looking to day we need to wait until tomorrow. My flower you're still tired and hurt from that spell and we can't leave Jacob on his own right now but I promise you that I won't stop looking until we find Fauna." Helia tells me gently as he holds me to stop me from getting up. My body gives up despite me wanting to continue trying to get up. I just collapse in Helia's arms and start crying quietly.

"N-no we have to find her." I cry quietly. He gently rubs my back while pulling me closer.

"Shhh my flower I've got you, it's okay my flower we will find her I promise." Helia tells me gently as he just holds me. After calming down I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep and I feel Helia starting to drift off to sleep. I hear the window smash and Jacob starting to cry. Helia falls asleep probably from a spell so I sit up. Yeah defiantly a spell. It's the same guy who took Fauna and he has Fauna now. She's crying in his arms.

"Leave Fauna alone." I tell him firmly. He smirks evilly at me and places her in her crib to my surprise.

"Well I'll give her back but in return I want you instead." He says with a devious smirk. I sigh and nod giving in. I use my magic to create a quick note that I put on the bed besides Helia I lean down and kiss his cheek before following the guy. As we get outside he puts and spell on me and everything goes black.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I wake up after that guy putting a spell on me. Flora's gone and in her place is a note. I hear Jacob crying but not only Jacob Fauna as well. I look over to see she's back in her rib, but where is Flora? I pick the note up and read it.

 _Dear Helia,_

 _By now you've probably realized that I'm gone. The guy that took Fauna came back with her as you may already know because he put a spell on you. Anyway he made a deal with me, he'd give us Fauna back as long as I went with him so I agreed for her sake. Please look after the twins and I'm sorry this had to happen but don't ever blame yourself for this. I'll miss you a lot and I hope you'll be able to find me as even I have no idea where I'm going or technically where I am now._

 _Love Flora._

I read it twice just to make sure. She's gone.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in a cold room with two doors and no windows. The walls, floor and ceiling are all made out of stone and I can tell it's morning as light is coming through a small gap in the roof. There are a few lights in the room as well though. I force myself to my feet but as soon as I'm up one of the doors open. I gasp as I see the guy who I met when Helia was away and stabbed me when he found where I live. He laughs. "I told you I'd come back when you least expected." The guy laughs as he walks over to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him sadly as I back away but I soon find myself up against one of the stone walls.

"I gave you the chance to be with me, you refused that's why." He tells me with a smirk. He pulls me away from the wall roughly causing me to cry out in pain of his grip. "You know it's such a shame what I have to do to you, you should of just said yes." He tells me before roughly throwing me against the wall again. I groan in pain as I fall the the floor.

"This isn't going to help you." I tell him truthfully trying not to break in front of him. He just laughs and kicks my stomach causing me to groan and cry out in pain which just makes him laugh even more.

"This is just for now. You're in pain and I'm not even warming things up yet." He laughs before he leaves making sure to slam the door behind him. I sigh as I stare up at the ceiling. Oh how I wish I could be with Helia right now. I can't even use my magic here as it takes a lot of strength to use magic in an environment like this but I'm so weak, it takes so much energy because plants do not grow on rock.

 **(Helia's POV)**

"Calm down Helia worrying won't help, we will find Flora." Brandon attempts to assure me but it doesn't work. I was so worried when Fauna was gone but now that she's back I'm still worried because Flora is gone now instead.

"We just need a plan." Stella says. Currently all the Winx and Specialists are here as well as all of mine and Flora's siblings. All of us are ready to find her no matter what.

"Rose you look after the twins with your husband Nick while the rest of us split up, some of us will lead some of the Alfea fairies and red Fountain Specialists to help as well." Bloom says. Everyone nods and goes off. I work with Aisha and Nabu looking for her. In the end my brother got married to Aura and is now king of Knightly and the two of them have went to Magix town along with Musa, Riven, Tecna and Timmy. Rose, Flora's sister got married to Nick and they're the King and Queen of his planet, Planet Menita. Flora's older brother Liam is looking through the forest with his girlfriend Princess Dilani, he gave the throne to Flora's younger brother Tyler who is now married to one of the old maids Summer and they are now King and Queen of Sofiel. They are looking in the forest along with me, Aisha, Nabu, Stella and Brandon while Sky and Bloom are sorting out the students and sending them to places to look.

"If we find her she owes me a new pair of heels and a new dress." Princess Dilani comments quietly so Liam can't hear as she walks past me. I glare at her back and roll my eyes. Unlike Stella she is actually serious and Dilani or as she makes everyone call her Princess Dilani is a horrible person but she acts different around Liam so it's obvious to us that she's using him but we don't know how to break the news to him. Maybe thinking about ways to break it to him might calm me down a bit. Ugh no I can't stop thinking about Flora!

 **(Flora's POV)**

- _End of the day-_

My body body is completely covered in scratches, bruises and cuts from this guy who's name I still don't know. He laughs giving me a few more kicks as I lay weakly on the floor trying to keep the tears in. "Now I've warmed things up you can look forwards to tomorrow." He laughs giving me a last kick before leaving. I force myself to crawl over to the stone wall and curl up. I stay awake all night scared that if I close my eyes for even a second he'll be back.

 **A/N :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and post as soon as possible. Please leave any comments or/and thoughts in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
(Flora's POV)**

 _-5 days later-_

I sit next to the stone wall silently, I'm not even able to cry any more as I have no more tears to cry. My whole body is covered in any cuts, bruises, scratches and other wounds. I even have a stab wound or two and some whip marks. This guy is crazy, I barely even know him! One of the doors starts moving as if someone is trying to get in. It's not the one the guy usually uses to get in here so maybe, just maybe it's someone else. The door finally bursts open to reveal a group of Specialists. My eyes widen seeing them as I attempt to move but I can't. "Call Headmaster Helia." One of the boys tells the rest of them. Another of them is one step ahead though and is already calling him to my relief.

"Professor Flora we're going to get you outside but you can't do it alone." A different boy says as he sees some of my injuries. Two boys help me up and help me outside with the rest of them following behind. Once we're out they help me to sit down, resting my back against a tree. I was in the forest this whole time. A light green glow appears around my weak body as I'm beginning to regain a little strength from the nature around me.

"Thank you boys." I thank them weakly. I see them getting their wind riders ready.

"They know, everyone is returning to Red Fountain but some are coming to meet us half way." The boy who called Helia says. One of them gets on their wind riders and anther of them helps me on the back of it. I hold on to the back of the wind rider I'm on weakly as they drive, the rest of the group is staying behind probably to catch the guy who did this. It's not long before we meet Helia along with my siblings other then Rose half way. I feel Helia pick me up so I look up at him. He's saying something but I'm zoned out and not paying attention.

"Flora." I hear Helia say gently as he gently shakes me. I let out a small groan before realizing he's sitting on his wind rider with me on his knee. He puts his helmet on me and drives through a portal he just opened before I can protest. Once we arrive there he carries me into the hospital quickly and they take me into a separate room.

"Sorry no one is aloud in yet." A doctor says as Helia lays me on a bed he moves Helia away but I'm not willing to be separated from him right now.

"Helia." I say weakly as he moves my bed away.

"Don't worry Flora it'll be okay." Helia assures me just before they take me into a separate room. They try to treat me but being stubborn I don't let them.

"You need to calm down, we need to treat you now as you honestly have some very serious injuries." One of the female nurses tells me gently causing me to panic a little. "Is there something we could do or get you that can calm you down so we can treat you?" She asks me gently. I nod.

"Helia." I reply weakly. She just nods and doesn't say anything about him not being aloud in while she goes out the room briefly before returning with a very worried Helia. He gently takes my hand in his and smiles sadly as he looks down at me.

"It's okay my flower, I'm here but you need to relax just don't think about any thing that happened or is happening." Helia tells me gently. I just nod as I finally let them treat me trying to ignore what they're doing and the slight pain it causes when they use a needle or attach wires, if it wasn't for Helia I'd be in tears right now. Soon all the doctors and nurses leave and Tyler, Liam and Luke walk in with their wives or in Liam's case girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asks as he looks down at me.

"It hurts but that's about it." I reply.

"Rose will be here soon with Nick and the twins." Aura, Luke's wife and my old friend tells me. I can't help but smile as I think about seeing the twins again.

"I'll be right back." Liam says before leaving to go somewhere. Just after he leaves Rose walks in with her husband Nick and the twins. I smile as they put the twins on me.

"They missed you." Rose tells me with a warm smile on her face.

"Well they were the only ones who did." Dilani, Liam's obnoxious girlfriend adds ruining the moment. Everyone glares at her while I give Helia look telling him not to do or say anything bad to her. He forces himself to calm down before turning back to me and taking my hand gently in his.

"That's not true my flower." He whispers gently in my ear. I nod.

"I know." I whisper back as he gives my hand a very gentle squeeze.

"Stop glaring at me it's not like I said anything wrong!" Dilani snaps waking the twins up as she was too loud and they start crying causing me and Helia to sigh and all of us shoot her another glare. "Ugh can someone shut those pests up! They're so annoying." She snaps as if we're her servants.

"Dilani come here for a moment." I tell her.

"It's Princess Dilani to you." She snaps as she walks over to me. I just roll my eyes like everyone else does. I motion for her the bend down and once she does I can't help myself but slap her.

"Never say anything about my children again." I whisper harshly in her ear so only she can hear. She quickly stands up straight and that's when I see Liam standing in the doorway only having seen me slap his girlfriend and not what she said. There's a shocked look on his face and I just sigh as she becomes all dramatic. She starts saying things to Liam while she drags him out of the room.

"Are you okay Flora?" Tyler asks me. I smile weakly at everyone and slowly nod.

"Don't worry about it Liam will understand he's your brother after all and besides if you hadn't of done it I would of." Summer tells me truthfully. I can't help but smile for real a little. Noticing Helia calming Jacob down I take Fauna into my arms and start to calm her down until she falls asleep. Once both Fauna and Jacob are asleep Helia takes them and puts them in separate cribs that some nurses has brought in while we were calming the two of them down. I smile seeing them peacefully asleep but I can't help but let a yawn escape my mouth.

"We should be going now after all you need to rest as you're exhausted but we'll defiantly come back to see you soon." Luke says as he and Aura give us all a small wave goodbye just before they leave.

"I guess we should get going as well after all we all need to rest, we hope you get better soon Flora and we'll come back to see you again as soon as we can." Nick then says as he and Rose give both me and Helia a hug goodbye before leaving.

"Well we are also going to have to leave as well as we need to rest ourselves as well as leave both of you t get some rest, we hope you get better soon and we promise we'll be visiting as soon as we can, Helia don't forget to look after yourself as well as Flora." Summer tells us as Summer and Tyler are the only ones other then Helia, the twins and myself left in here. Summer gives us a hug goodbye.

"Just remember to get some rest." Tyler whispers in my ear as he gives me a hug goodbye before he messes up my hair playfully and leaves with Summer. Once they're gone Helia walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed. Oh no. He can tell something is wrong! Sometimes it's bad that he knows me too well but it is usually a good thing.

"My flower it's great to have you back and safe but what's wrong I know you're upset?" Helia asks me. I swear he knows everything!

"Do you think Liam is mad at me for what happened and what I did?" I ask him worried as he pulls me into his arms keeping them wrapped firmly around me. He gently lifts my chin up and gives me a gentle kiss before smiling down at me.

"Of course I don't think he's mad at you my flower, Liam will understand and I doubt he'll be mad at you especially at a time like this and besides if he is mad at you once he finds out what Dilani said and has been saying as well as what she's done there is no way he'd still be mad at you just don't worry about it. Don't worry about if he's mad at you or not because I know for a fact that he'll understand I mean he is your brother after all." Helia replies as he gives me another gentle kiss causing me to smile a little. I lay down and pull him down with me, laying my head on his chest and having his arms wrapped firmly around me.

"Thanks Helia, I trust you and you're probably right." I tell him as I feel myself become tired.

"It's okay my flower now go to sleep you're exhausted." He whispers in my ear but he didn't even have to tell me as I'm already drifting off to sleep in his arms with the duvet over us.

 **(Liam's POV)**

 _-1 hour later-_

I go back into the hospital to Flora's room having just escaped from my now ex girlfriend Dilani after Rose and the others finally told me what she had been doing and what she had been saying. I'm about to go in when Aisha and Nabu, Flora's and Helia's friends come out. "Sorry Liam but they're both asleep it might be better for you to come back tomorrow." Nabu tells me. I sigh.

"Thanks." I say.

"I thought Dilani would be with you." Aisha says confused. Well thinking about it that girl was clingy, I could never go anywhere alone it was even a struggle to go to the bathroom alone but I put my foot down there.

"I broke up with her after the others told me what she had been doing and saying after I saw Flora slapping her as she had insulted Jacob and Fauna." I explain to them, thinking about it I'm not upset that me and her have broken up just upset that I didn't know about this sooner.

"Finally." Both of them say at the same time.

"One of us was going to snap at some point I'm just surprised it was Flora." Nabu says thoughtfully which is right as it takes a lot to make Flora lose her temper with someone and I mean a lot.

"Honestly I'm just glad it's over I'm not even upset about it, I'll see you two soon hopefully but I need to go." I tell them before we say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get the next chapter done soon but please leave some reviews so I know what you guys did and didn't like so I can improve the next chapter for you as well as my other stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in the morning seeing Helia awake and sitting on a chair next to my bed with Fauna in his arms as she's awake. There's a clipboard with some papers on on a small table along with a pen. Fauna goes back to sleep so Helia lays her back in the crib before turning his attention to me. "It's good to see that you're awake my flower, how are you feeling?" Helia asks me.

"I feel a bit better but not much." I reply truthfully. He smiles a little hearing that I feel just a bit better, it is an improvement after all. "What's that?" I then ask him as I motion to the clipboard with the papers on and the pen next to it.

"It's a form for you that the doctors left here, I'd explain it to you but I think it'll be better if you read it and find out what it's about yourself." Helia tells me as he hands me the clipboard with the form attached. I quickly read look over it not really taking on what it says. I fill out the bottom putting my name in.

"Do you think I should sign it?" I ask Helia as I feel too tired to read through it myself.

"Flora read through it you need to understand what it's for and make the decision yourself." Helia tells me but I'm really too tired to.

"It's for the treatment I'm in a hospital there aren't many other things it could be for, but I asked do you think I should sign it?" I tell him. He sighs and nods.

"Yes I do think you should sign it and agree to it but it's not my decision to make it's yours and it isn't just ordinary treatment." Helia replies as he tries reasoning with me. I sign it and tick the box saying that I agree to it and so on.

"I am going to do it as I trust you Helia and I know you wouldn't of said that you think I should sign it when I asked you if it wasn't for the best." I tell him knowing he was going to say something to me about me not reading. He just sighs and gently kisses my forehead.

"Are you sure my flower?" He asks concerned so I nod. "Okay then get some sleep you still look tired." He then says as he pulls the duvet over me a bit more. I nod as I lay down, quickly getting comfortable as I close my eyes before I fall asleep.

I wake up to see a group of doctors in the room and I can't help but start to panic a bit. Helia leans over me and one of the doctors pass him something, it's like an oxygen mask but once he puts it on my I realize it isn't oxygen but whatever it is it's making me dizzy. Not liking it I start to panic a bit more but Helia gently takes both my wrists in his hands and keeps me still. "Don't worry my flower it's okay just relax." Helia tells me just before my eyes close and I'm forced into a deep sleep.

I wake up with a small groan. Helia is here along with Rose, Nick, Aisha, Nabu, Tyler, Summer and Liam. "W-what happened?" I ask feeling a bit weak and very tired. All eyes instantly go to me.

"hey Flora you just had surgery." Aisha tells me gently. My eyes widen. I never heard anything about me having surgery! Helia takes my hand in his seeing the confused look on my face.

"We'll give you two a minuet." Summer tells us before the all leave.

"Flora that form that you signed was to give permission for the surgery, that's why I wanted you to read it." Helia explains as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I turn towards him. I should of listened to him and thought about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him after all if he knew it was for surgery he could of told me before or while I was signing the form to give permission for it.

"I was trying to but you wouldn't let me explain." He replies. I sigh. He leans down and gently kisses my forehead before kissing my lips and I can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I just panicked." I reply with a small sigh. He just smiles warmly down at me.

"It's okay my flower I understand and it's fine." Helia assures me. Just then Liam walks in and I can't help but tense up a bit as I remember what happened yesterday, what I did. I sigh as I turn away so I'm not facing him.

"Sorry, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Liam asks slightly worried.

"No you didn't don't worry about it." Helia replies. Liam nods and sits down on a chair next to Heia facing my bed.

"Flora can we please talk about yesterday?" Liam asks me gently. I shake my head.

"Flora don't worry he's not mad." Helia tells me trying to make me feel better but I'm still ashamed about what I did. A surprised look comes across Liam's face once he hears that. Is he surprised that I thought he was mad at me? It would make sense for him to be mad.

"Flora Helia's right I'm not mad at you, I don't know why you'd think I would be. I just want to know why you didn't tell me what Dilani was doing and saying." Liam explains as I look up at him. I sigh as I start to tear up a little.

"None of us wanted to tell you because we thought you were happy and none of us wanted to be the one to ruin it for you and we thought we'd ruin it for yo if we told you about it." I explain with a small sigh as I dry my eyes. Liam shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"Flora you can always tell me especially if it's about something like that and you wouldn't ruin it for me as I never want to be with someone who'll treat my family and friends like that, besides I wasn't exactly happy when I was with her and I was probably going to end it soon anyway." Liam tells me with a small laugh. I can't help but smile.

 _-Months later-_

After getting out of the hospital a few months ago I'm completely healed now! Musa's and Riven's wedding was amazing and now me and Helia are putting the twins to bed as it's getting late. Of course the twins are doing well they're both walking and Jacob can talk but Fauna hasn't said her first words yet. Their learning very early. I lay Fauna down as Helia's already got Jacob to sleep. "Mummy! Daddy!" Fauna giggles sleepily as she stretches her small arms up towards me and Helia before falling asleep. I pull the blanket over her before turning to look at Helia and smiling.

"Her first words." I tell him as he takes me into his arms. We then get into bed ourselves and go to sleep. Despite all the ups and downs we're a happy family now. These ups and downs are what make our lives interesting and besides we're only human or close enough anyway.

 _The End._

 **A/N This is the end of this story I don't know if the endings that good so sorry if it isn't and I'll start my next story soon but as I have more then one idea as I keep all my ideas on a word document I'm going to try and do something to let you choose my next story. I've randomly labelled the ideas with numbers from 1-11 so in the reviews you can type any number from 1-11 on it's own or with a review or comment and I'll see which one has the most votes as I can't choose myself but the fun part is I won't tell you anything about the stories.**


End file.
